Walking Is A Great Form Of Exercise
by EpicCj
Summary: The most annoying people have a way to get under your skin and stay there right? And it doesn't help if that person begins to appear everyday of your life. Especially near your home.
1. Chapter 1

A 73% was plastered in green ink atop of the test he just received back. It's considered a C. A low C to be specific. Sollux stared down at the paper and sighed. His Dad was going to kill him when he found out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his best friend Aradia grinning down at him.

"Your Dad is going to kill you." She snickered.

"You think I don't know that?" Aradia moved into the empty seat next to him, taking his paper.

"It could be worse, it could've been an F. He knows you aren't the best at American History class."

Sollux rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache beginning to form at the back of his head.

"C's are still a death sentence for me. It sucks, he's taking after my grandma." He groaned, laying his head on the table. He felt Aradia's hand comb through his hair gently.

"Your Dad is nothing like your crazy grandma." She assured.

"He's way nicer and cooler and-"

"Are we still talking about my Dad or what."

The bell rung to signify lunch time. Sollux heard Aradia move her chair as she stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"C'mon ya little grump, let's go get food before your Dad makes you eat your failure."

"Oh ha ha ha." He couldn't help grinning at her as she tugged him out the door of the class.

In the lunchroom Aradia immediately dragged Sollux to their lunch table. She pushed him down into the seat next to a disgruntled looking Karkat.

"Fuck is wrong with you." He grumbled between popping chips into his mouth.

"Sollux here is a dead man walking my friend." Aradia piped up before she could let the other boy talk. Sollux looked up at her and scowled.

"Gee thanks."

"Welcome~" She grinned and trotted over to where Feferi was getting lunch. Karkat turned back to Sollux who was face planted into the table.

"What the hell did you do."

"I got a 73% on my American History test."

The sudden crackle of laughter that erupted next to him made Sollux jolt up. Karkat was laughing and laughing hard.

"I hope you choke on that chip." Sollux said frowning. When he finally calmed, Karkat leaned on the back of his chair and began eating again.

"You're a fucking japanese kid learning American History and you're wondering why you only have a C?"

"K.K you're a fucking idiot, I'm still American asshole." Karkat snickered.

"I find this absolutely fucking hilarious."

"Shut up K.K."

"Are you sure you're not just an imbecile?"

"Shut up K.K."

"Man, if your Dad really is a fucking grade nut then you might actually be screwed."

"Go fuck yourself K.K." Sollux stood and lightly hit his smaller friend in the back of the head where he got a swat from him in return.

After purchasing a bag of cool ranch doritos from the vending machines, he was approached by a senior, Roxy Lalonde, who skipped over.

"Hey nerd, I see you're bringing your gamer fetishes to school with you." She grinned.

"Can't help it." He replied prying apart the bag's opening. Roxy quickly pulled a chip out and popped it in her mouth.

"Thanks for sharing!" She giggled. Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"So fellow dork, are you joining that advanced programming class? It runs after school every Tuesday through Thursday. Starting this next Tuesday." Sollux ran his hand through his hair.

"I want to, any chance I get to outsmart a teacher at their job I'll take, but my Dad'll have to sign off on the permission slip right?"

"Yep. If you don't have one we can swing over to Mr. T's class and pick up new forms cause you need one and I need a new one. Hard liquor and paper don't really like each other."

As the two turned around to head out of the lunchroom, Sollux had bumped into someone who was heading the opposite direction. Their tray of salad flew backwards onto them. It would no doubt leave a stain.

"Are you fuckin kiddin me? This is new!" The person shrieked holding their cardigan. Sollux mimicked a thinking position.

"I don't know E.D, I think that nice splotch on your sweater makes it look better." Eridan narrowed his eyes at the taller boy.

"Watch where you're fuckin goin next time dickhead!" He growled, throwing the tray in the trash and storming away. Roxy grinned and grabbed too Sollux's wrist.

"Let's go before you bump into someone else and start World War three."

The end of the day came faster than expected then expected; the school opening its floodgates to release the students inside. Sollux was walking down the steps of the school, reading over his permission slip. Looking at all the things this teacher seems to be offering, doesn't make it sound too bad. After about the tenth time he read over the paper, he finally looked up as to where he was going. And collided into someone again.

"For the love of!-" Sollux looked at the person he crashed into and sighed deeply. Eridan was equally not happy to see him.

"Sol, I swear to fuckin God," the brunette hissed. "Watch where you're goin! You have glasses for a reason!" Sollux glared.

"Maybe you need to quit being in everyone's way, did you think of that?"

"I think you need to watch who you're talkin to, I'm an important person who has places to be. No time to dawdle with the lower class."

"Lower class?" Sollux laughed out. " If I am apart of the "lower class" or whatever the fuck you're talking about, I'm glad. Means I actually get to live rather than having my rich Daddy pamper me from head to toe like some goddamn princess."

"Well Captor, this "princeth" as more of a life then you'll ever wish to have." And with that, Eridan flipped his scarf over his shoulder, hiked up his satchel strap and flounced away.

"Fucking hate that sonuva bitch," Sollux grumbled under his breath and walked in the opposite direction. He could have sworn he saw Eridan again on the way home but of course it could have been his imagination. When he finally arrived, he unlocked the front door and went inside, throwing his stuff onto the floor, and him onto the couch. Not even two seconds of peace went by before loud footsteps were coming down the stairs, and his older brother Mituna had flopped onto him.

"M.T, get off!" He groaned pushing the other boy onto the floor. Mituna laughed and jumped back on top of him grinning. Sollux glared.

"Do you need something?"

"Dad said tat he wants to tolk to you aboat your grads layer."

"My grades?"

"Yep!"

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux woke to the smell of honey wafting through the air. He slithered out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen where he found Mituna doing something by the stove.

"What are you doing?" Sollux asked, frozen by the entrance. Mituna turned around, the visible parts of his face and t-shirt splattered with flour, and his hands looked like a combination of flour and honey.

"I'm macking honey-cakes."

"Honey-cakes?" Sollux fully entered the room and slowly walked over to his brother who had resumed his activity. The stove was being put to work, a pan on top of it cooking up what looked like pancakes. Mituna was stirring a bowl of batter next to it with the nearby counters a mess of flour everywhere.

"Honey-cakes?" Sollux repeated surveying the damage of Mituna's breakfast. He was more shocked at the fact Tuna remembered honey cakes rather than the mess his Dad would probably have him clean up. Honey-cakes were something Mituna would make all the time before the accident. Just pancakes with honey incorporated into them. Their Mother's favorite food. Ever since then, Mituna has been a shell of himself, his brain damage making things more hard for him to do that used to be easy. He forgets a lot of things too nowadays, and he would throw tantrums that could end good or bad.

Mituna picked up one of the deformed slabs of pancake and held it out for Sollux to take.

"Eat." He said, before picking one up and shoving it in his own mouth. Sollux slowly chewed, feeling around the uncooked parts but mostly tasting that same familiar food he would often wake to.

"Why does it smell like so much honey down here?" A voice came from behind them. Mituna quickly turned the stove off and grabbed a pancake, not paying attention to the pan of uncooked pancakes that fell to the floor.

"Dad I made honey cakes." He said and held it out. Tsymon Captor looked from Sollux to Mituna. Back to Sollux, then Mituna, then the messy kitchen.

"Oh, I see." He replied calmly. He took the pancake from the eldest boy and took a bite.

"You liek?" Sollux and Tysmon shared eye contact before Sollux went back to eating. Tsy then looked down at his son and smiled.

"It's delicious kiddo, nice job." Mituna smiled widely and raced out the door of the kitchen to go do something else.

"I can't believe he remembered that." Sollux said from the table, eating two more pancakes. Tsymon grabbed two more himself.

"Same here, I missed the little moments."

"Ew Dad."

"Shut up twerp." The two shared a comfortable silence for a few short moments.

"You know you're cleaning this up, right Sol?"

"Oh come on!"

"And that's why I was late this morning." Sollux finished his story by taking a swig of water from his bottle.

"Maybe this means he'll start remembering old stuff again." Aradia suggested. Sollux capped the bottle.

"No, Dad said that this probably wouldn't change anything. He's been having way more fits lately too. I think he's getting worse."

"Sollux don't say that, you have to-"

"Have to what think positive?" He snapped. "I'm tired of people telling me shit's gonna get better. The old M.T is dead and gone. End of the story." Aradia placed a gentle hand on his and gave it a pat. The bell rung soon after, and Sollux quickly pulled away and raced off for his first class. He couldn't focus on learning french right now, his mind was somewhere else. So it took him a bit to realize the poking at his back. He turned around to Dave Strider holding out a paper.

"Yo Captor, did you do the homework?" Sollux shook his head.

"Do you honestly think I did that."

"True." Dave climbed out of his seat and onto Sollux's desk. "I don't know why the old hag assigns so much bullshit for homework, she knows no one's gonna do it."

"Because she wants us to suffer along with all our other classes." Dave nodded and picked up a textbook and started flipping through it, the reflection bouncing off his shades.

"You know if _I_ were in charge of the curriculum we'd be learning the sickest shit right now, not being forced into a slow and painful death by lecture."

David Strider the desk is not a siège! Remove yourself at once!" The teacher called from the other side of the room. Dave leaned down closer to Sollux.

"I'll see you in hell." The two grinned and Dave jumped off the desk.

The rest of the was just a blur. A mess of dodgeballs being thrown at his head in gym, pop quizzes in pre-calculus, two new books to read by the end of the week in English and thinking of an all new science project since his teacher thought the science behind technology, "wasn't appropriate for the things they were learning." As Sollux proceeded to his make his way out of the school he was stopped by Karkat who looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Holy shit dude, are you okay?" Sollux asked observing his friend closely.

"That's a question you don't ever fucking ask me, do I look okay to you?" Karkat growled out rubbing his eyes.

"You look like shit."

"That's what I thought. Can you come over my house today? I downloaded a game that screwed up my files." Sollux dramatically held a hand to his heart and mocked sadness.

"You're just using me K.K? Why can't I come over just to hang out?" He cried.

"Cause I don't feel like hearing your complaints on top of mine right now." The shorter boy scowled.

"Well I guess you're in luck because I can't go over anyway."

"What, why?"

"Grounded." Karkat groaned.

"What do you mean you're grounded?" He yelled.

"I mean, ever since I got that stupid C on my test my Dad grounded me." Sollux explained pushing open the door to the school, to be met with a heavy downpour.

"You've gotta be fucking me." Karkat hissed, yanking his hood over his disheveled hair; Sollux doing the two walked out into the storm and shielded themselves from the elements.

"Fine fuckwad, leave me to deal with my ass-top myself!" Karkat called over the wind.

"Look just bring it by my place before 10, that's when my Dad normally gets back." Sollux replied. The two said their goodbyes and went on their way.

The storm didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. The walk to his house seemed even more challenging due to the wind that whipped across his exposed skin. Just then a large gust of wind barreled over the area, causing everything to move its way. Tree branches swayed, litter was picked up from it's resting place and thrown around; purple umbrellas danced in the air. Wait what? Sollux originally thought it was just another piece of garbage flying around, but no it was a fancy looking purple umbrella.

"Hey, grab that umbrella!" A familiar voice called. And then it hit him. The umbrella and who its owner is. Sollux pried the thing off his face and forced it together long enough for Eridan to run over, soaked from head to toe.

"You gonna give me that or what?" He snapped, snatching the umbrella back.

"Uh, you're welcome." Sollux corrected. Eridan shot him a look.

"What are you even doing out here E.D, aren't you a little far away from home?"

"It's none of your business!" Eridan said over the gust of wind that blew through.

"Fine whatever, I don't have time for your attitude." Sollux began trudging away only to get hit by something again.

"Are you fucking serious?" He yelled as Eridan ran back over and reclaimed his umbrella.

"It's not my fault it keeps blowin away!" Eridan shot back. "It's the storm!"

"Stop opening it idiot! It's just gonna keep getting away from you!" Sollux yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Fine!" Sollux turned and briskly walked away. Then it happened again. Hit in the back with a parasol for the third time.

"Stop following me! Sollux shouted, watching Eridan run over again, to retrieve his umbrella _again_.

"I'm not followin you!" Eridan retorted.

"Then why the hell do you keep hitting me with your shit, and why the hell are you always behind me!"

"It's none of your business Sol!"

"Tell me or I call the cops!" Eridan adjusted his hood and strutting towards the other boy.

"You're goin to call the police on a tenant who lives in this area?" He deadpanned. Sollux awestruck.

"You live around here?" He repeated.

"Are you deaf? That's what I said didn't I?"

"Where the hell do you live?"

"What? I'm not tellin you ya weirdo!" Eridan yelled defensively over another gust of wind. Sollux shook his head.

"Nevermind I don't care anyway." As he was about to turn around, Eridan caught him by the arm.

"I'm gonna ask you one thin though," He said with a snarl. Sollux held in a groan.

"And what's that."

"Where's Pacific Lane?"

"Pacific," Sollux repeated.

"Are you just gonna repeat every goddamn word I say or tell me where it is?" Eridan snapped. Sollux glared back in return. Well, glared as best he could with water and wind in his face.

"Shut live on Pacific?"

"Just tell me where it is Captor." Sollux pointed forward.

"Just down this street a little more and then the second right leads onto Pacific." He instructed. Eridan wiped off his glasses and made his way to follow Sollux's directions.

"You're welcome." Sollux yelled, but he knew he didn't hear him. So Eridan lived on Pacific Lane? That's not that far from his house. Too close.


	3. Chapter 3

"How far away from you is he again?" Aradia asked for what seemed to be the third time one morning. Sollux shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder more as the two walked to school that morning.

"I already told you A.A, I don't know and I really don't care."

"True true, but weren't you the one who was complaining about your neighborhood being boring? Now you have some excitement."

"Excitement my left asscheek A.A. It's not worth it if I have that fishfuck near my house." Sollux sighed.

"Speak of the devil and he will come." Aradia said out of nowhere looking straight ahead.

"A.A, I'm not in the mood for one of your weird-"

"Look." He looked to where she was pointing. Eridan was walking on the other side of the street not to far from where the two stood but still a good enough distance.

"I swear to fucking god if I have to see him everywhere I go now I'm going to lose my mind." He deadpanned.

"It won't be that bad, just ignore him." Aradia assured, tugging him along.

"That's a load of bullshit."

And Sollux definitely was right. Eridan seemed to be everywhere. It's like when you see someone from school somewhere and you awkwardly make eye contact and look away really fast. Except now it's a notice and a scowl or just plain ignoring. And of course it bothered Sollux to not end, especially on the way home where he knows Eridan'll be.

"I'm going to flip my shit sooner or later," Sollux told Aradia as he paused his game to look at her through their skype call. "It's like he knows exactly where I'm going to be."

"I think you're just letting your hate for him sink in; or maybe, he just knows where you live and is stalking you from the window." She burst out laughing at the thought.

"Not funny A.A." Sollux resumed his game and bit down on a chip. "Not fucking funny at all."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," Aradia said as she continued to giggle and wiped her eye. "It would be really creepy actually."

"I'm half tempted to call the cops now."

"Sollux I was joking, don't." Sollux eyed his phone which was peacefully laying on his pillow.

"I'm not."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sollux can I see you for a quick second?" Sollux stopped halfway out the door of the American History class.

"Yes ma'am." His teacher motioned for him to take a seat so he pulled the closest chair over and plopped down.

"Now Sollux, I received an email from you Father about your current grades in my class." He held back a groan. Leave it to his Dad to pull this kind of bullshit on him. "And from his email, he doesn't seem to happy and frankly, I think you could do better to."

"But I'm passing."

"Just because you're passing my class doesn't mean you can try harder to get at least a B."

"Ms. B, not sure if you noticed or not, but history isn't really my strong suit, I'm lucky to even be passing at all." His teacher leaned forward and rested her chin on her folded hands.

"Sollux, I teach history because I want my students to learn something from the past, not make the same mistakes as others did."

"And I get that Ms. B, it's common-"

"Sense? Sure but common sense is different for everyone and it's my job to the teach right and wrong."

"But with quizzes and tests and-"

"Mr. Captor, don't forget it's school. You can't possibly think you can have a class without being assessed on what you learned. You're in high school dear."

The teacher stood from her desk and moved to lean on the front of it.

"Your Father and I decided that maybe it would be a good idea to set you up with a tutor of some sort, to help boost your grade up a letter grade."

"Wait, I'm sorry a tutor?" Sollux asked in disbelief. "No, no thank you Ms. B I'm good. I'll tell my Dad that I'll just do extra work and-"

"Sollux," She said firmly. "It's been decided. Now I believe that you have lunch next yes?" He made a noise of acknowledgement. "Wonderful. I'll have one of my best tutors on the job. Go by the library and I'll send the tutor your way."

"Yes ma'am." She gave him a list of topics to go over and dismissed him. Sollux didn't hesitate to get out of there. This was just great, just perfect. On the way to the cafeteria to at least get a snack, he felt someone lock arms with him.

"Why the serious frown? Something wrong?" She asked. He handed her the list.

"Why are you getting tutoring? You have a C."

"My fucking Dad thet it up! He went behind my back to thet thith thit up and now I'm thtuck for lunch!"

"You're lisp is back-"

"I know!" Aradia unlinked their arms and handed her friend a granola bar.

"Well how long are you going to have to do this?" Sollux shrugged and took the bar.

"Hopefully jutht today or I'm jutht not going to go and get a foot up my ath from Dad." He replied.

"Well, good luck either way." She said patting him on the shoulder. He half smiled back.

"Thanks."

The two said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways. In the library, there were way more people in there then usual and it was quite loud.

"Some tutoring session this'll be." Sollux murmured under his breath. He seated himself slightly away from the buzz of the rest of the library to at least get some quiet. He never was the one to really like to much noise around him. So he plugged in his earbuds and pulled out his laptop. He wasn't sure how long he was on his computer before someone yanked an earbud out.

"Ow! Hey what the fuck is-"

"I don't allow any distractions while I'm teachin."

"Oh god no. No no no no not you." Sollux looked on in horror as the one and only Eridan Ampora dropped his bag to the ground and sat down in the seat across from him.

"You think when I was asked to tutor your ass I jumped at the thought? You're hilarious." He began to take out a bunch of books and papers and place them on the table.

"There wasn't anyone else who could do this." Sollux pleaded. "Anyone else?" Eridan stopped pulling his things out and glared at the boy.

"Sol Captor, you should consider yourself lucky to have someone like me take time out of their busy day to teach you somethin that should be so easy."

"Busy day? Right with what." Eridan pushed one of his curls behind his ear.

"None of your fuckin business. Now let's go I don't have time for chit chat, now where's the list of thins you suck at." He huffed.

Sollux barely survived the lesson. Between Eridan going on about his opinions on the topics or him ranting about what a horrible student he was, he almost got up and left. Finally the lunch bell rung and Sollux had never moved so quickly in his entire life; shoving all his thing in his back back ungracefully. But before he could leave, Eridan grabbed hold of his backpack.

"Wait Captor we need to discuss out tutorin sessions." He said pulling out a paper from his satchel. Sollux turned around in disgust.

"I am never doing this with you ever again. This was a one time thing." He said. Eridan rolled his eyes.

"I was told you need a letter grade boost and just one session will not do that."

"Then how many do I need?"

"Enough until you know how long the shortest war lasted." Eridan replied strutting away. Sollux just stood there with a blank expression before shaking his head and walking away.

"Who even cares." He mumbled under his breath.

When Sollux got home he burst through the door and slammed it shut.

"DAD!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He heard a scream from somewhere else in the house which caused him to stomp into the kitchen. Mituna was under the table and their Father was coming in through the back door.

"Sollux why the hell are you yelling?" He chastised. Sollux threw his backpack on the ground and stomped over.

"Why did you email my teacher without telling me?" Tsymon rolled his eyes and went over to the table where his eldest son was.

"Because your grades are unacceptable Sol, I'm tired of you coming home with these bad grades."

"Dad a C is still passing, you're over-exaggerating."

"Sollux a C means that you're still on the edge of failing and no one is going to be failing in my house."

"Thith ith complete bullthit Dad! You're acting jutht like oba-than!"

"Solluxander," Tsymon said in his low serious Dad tone. "Lower your voice, because you already scared Tuna.."

"Dad, I-"

"Did you hear what I said?" Sollux groaned and snatched up his bag and went up to his room, and threw it down once again."

"Stupid parents, stupid brothers, stupid grades." He mumbled. He pulled out his phone and earbuds, blasted the music. He didn't care if his Dad would come in and yell at him he was done with this shit. Just done.


	5. Monday

"Captor,are you payin attention." Sollux looked up from his phone at a scowling Eridan.

"Totally." He replied and looked back down.

"Are you fucking textin while I'm teachin?"

"No."

"You are,aren't you."

"No E.D I'm not." Since he in fact wasn't paying attention. He didn't notice Eridan reach over and snatch his phone away until he was too late.

"Dude give me my phone back!" Sollux exclaimed, louder then the librarian liked.

"You'll get it back after we're done now pay attention." Sollux sharply inhaled and reached over in efforts to get it back.

"Give. It. Back." He snarled.

"When. We're. Done."

"E.D."

"Sol."

"This is theft! You stole my phone!"

"Correction, this is a learnin environment which means I have the right to confiscate anythin that prohibits the education of students." Eridan adjusted his glasses and made direct eye contact with the steaming boy. "So I suggest you start payin attention or you'll not only fail, but won't get you precious phone back either."

Sollux flopped back into his chair.

"You're kidding me right?" He said. The brunette leaned forward onto his hands.

"Try me." Eridan threatened with an arrogant smirk before returning to read out a book. Sollux felt a if he was going to explode. One more minute with this obnoxious asshole, and he might just slam his head onto a textbook. Maybe that'll knock him out or something. But when Sollux looked over at the clock, he had about fifteen minutes left. Whoopee for him.

The bell rung throughout the school to announce the end of the day and release its students. Sollux sprung from his seat.

"School's over, give me my phone." He ordered. He watched Eridan calmly get up from his own seat and gathered all his own belongings, neatly placing them in his bag. He walked right over to Sollux and peered up at him.

"Did you learn anythin today?" He asked suspiciously calm. Sollux wanted to choke him.

"I learned you're a royal pain in the ass and a thief, now give me my phone back." Eridan shook his head and slipped the phone in his bag.

"Hey, the fuck are you doing?" Sollux exclaimed, lunging towards him. Eridan slid out the way.

"Sol, how can I give you your phone back if you haven't learned anythin? An hour wasted away because you were distracted. You're goin to fail American History."

"Give me my phone back!" Sollux yelled again, lunging once again. And of course he missed. When he turned back around to grab Eridan, the other boy was already by the exit of the library tauntingly swinging his phone back and forth.

"When you prove that my hard work actually payed off." And without another word, Eridan was out the door.

"He didn't." Sollux said in disbelief.

"Oh he did." The librarian said matter-of-factly before going back to putting more books away. Sollux bolted out the door and raced after Eridan who was a good bit ahead of him.

"Eridan! Give me my phone back!" He yelled, clumsily weaving his way through the people still in the hall. How did Eridan do it so gracefully? Sollux would never know, or care. The boys ended up outside in a matter of no time, the chase still on.

"Eridan!" Sollux called raspily. Who says exercise is healthy, when it hurts so bad? Eridan turned around, still running backwards.

"What do you want?" He called.

"Give...me….my phone."

"I can't hear you Captor!" Eridan sneered and turned back around to run. Playtime was over. Sollux somehow managed to catch up to Eridan and tackle him, sending both of them rolling down the small hill by the park in their neighborhood. Sollux lunged over to Eridan who was still lying on the ground and held him down.

"Phone." He said out of breath. "Give it." Eridan scowled up at him.

"Crazy son of a bitch, these pants are new!" He whined.

"Give me my phone!"

"What year did the Civil War end?"

"Give me my phone!"

"Answer my question."

"Eridan fucking Ampora I will give you till the count of three to give me my phone back, or I will drown you in the pond in front of the people here." Sollux growled.

"And I could also call the law enforcements on you for assault and attempted murder." Eridan calmly smoothed back a strand of hair that had fallen out of place. Sollux wanted to rip his hair out.

"Just give me the damn phone." He ground out, all patience he had gone.

"Please." Eridan replied.

"Pleathe." The brunette raised his eyebrows.

"I believe I said please not 'pleathe'."

"Ampora!"

"Fine." Slowly and reluctantly, Eridan handed Solux his phone. The gemini quickly got off the other boy and dusted himself off. He never ran so fast in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

"E.D you literally haven't stopped talking for ten minutes straight, aren't you tired." Eridan looked up from his where he was reading in his textbook and scowled.

"Shut you mouth Captor and just listen." Eridan chided and going back to his reading. Sollux rolled his eyes and leaned back on the legs of the chair.

"That's the thing E.D," He interrupted. "I _don't_ want to listen to you go on about….whatever it is you're going on about." Eridan scowl deepens.

"Listen here you piece of human scum and listen good," He seethes. "The only reason why you're here is because you want to be a fuckin lazy ass and get shit grades in Ms.B's class, which I might add happens to be the easiest class in the world if you pay attention." Sollux dropped his chair back on the ground and skeptically.

"I hope you realize that not everyone gets horny off of learning about some dead guy discovering this, or some dead guy making that."

"Maybe that's your problem Sol. You're so fuckin immature!" Eridan slammed his textbook closed and viciously shoved it into his satchel.

"Tell me E.D, when did you start feeling sexually aroused by the thought of the American Flag being stitched together?" Sollux howled with laughter. And Karkat said that he wasn't funny. Hell Sollux could go into stand up comedy if he wanted to. Eridan's cheeks grew red with fury.

"You are such an ass!" He shouted, knocking his chair over as he abruptly stood up. "And I'm through tryin to teach someone so ignorant as you! I have better thins to do with myself than deal with your bullshit for two periods!" Sollux rolled his eyes again.

"You want to talk about my bullshit? Spend some time alone with yourself one day and you'll be surprised how fast you would want to shoot yourself in the head kiddo."

"I find that the one who should be shootin themselves is you. You're such a sarcastic, loner nerd bastard who somehow still manages to have friends just because you're some computer nerd with too much time on his hands." Eridan replied dismissively. "It's kind of pathetic really."

It was Sollux's turn to scowl as he stood from his own chair and leaned against the table that acted as a barrier between the two seething teens.

"You want to talk about pathetic?" He said in mock amusement. "Who's the one who's always latched onto F.F because no one else can deal with your bullshit? And she's too nice to tell you to back the fuck off?" Eridan narrowed his baby blue eyes and leaned onto the table as well.

"How _dare_ you try and use Fef against me. I mean is usin someone as a metaphoric shield your way of tryin to win an argument you know you're losin? I think you're the crowned King of the ignoramuses that unfortunately walk this earth."

"I don't need anyone to shield me E.D. That's what you do. You know damn well as I do you're just a prissy little rich boy who lives off Daddy and is too wrapped up in himself to realize he's the one without any friends." Sollux hissed back. Eridan's whole body tensed. It seems that the other boy's comment hit a soft spot. Sollux smirked to himself.

"God I would love to punch you in your crooked teeth." Eridan said through clenched teeth.

"And God I would love to see you try." Sollux answered back.

If the bell didn't ring to signify the end of the period, both boys most likely would have started a physical fight. Eridan was the first to gather the rest of his things. On his way to the door, he stopped right in front of Sollux.

"Better find a new tutor you little illegal punk. Cause if you don't I'm goin to enjoy watchin you fail." And with that, he brushed shoulders with him and swiftly left.

* * *

"He called you a what?" Aradia laughed. Sollux grimaced as he remembered his little spat with Eridan.

"An 'illegal punk' whatever the hell that means." He repeated.

"His insults are so random."

"And getting worse." Sollux hitched his backpack over his shoulder and stood from his desk in the science room. Aradia ruffled his hair which he groaned to.

"Whatever you say man. Ey, are you excited for your first nerd club meeting?"

"A.A it's not a nerd club for the last time." Sollux corrected, grumpily fixing his hair. "It's an advanced computer class to enhance my mad skills."

"Sounds like a damn nerd club to me." The girl giggled.

"Oh hush you."

Aradia laughed uncontrollably as the two left the room and began their descent to after school activities.

"You have to promise me that if you end up making out with Roxy Lalonde you have to tell me okay?" She said once she was done. Sollux stopped dead in his tracks.

"If I what?" He asked. Aradia turned to her friend and shook her head disappointed.

"You heard me Sollux. If you mack on the hacker chick just tell me. I have a bet with Nepeta I'm not trying to lose."

"I don't like Roxy like that!" Sollux groaned. "She's cool and all but I don' _t like her_ like her. She's just a friend."

"Who is perfectly compatible with you."

"A.A don't play match-maker."

"I don't play match-maker, _I play God_." The girl broke out into another fit of laughter and pat her friend on the shoulder. Sollux shook his head and began walking down a different corridor to get to his activity.

* * *

The class was over before he knew it, and dismissing promptly at 4:30. _If I leave now I'll be able to watch the Star Trek marathon with M.T._ Sollux thought to himself, and with a quick text to make sure his older brother was awake made sure everything was in order. So he waved to Roxy who drunkenly skipped away to Lord knows where. By the entrance of the school, he had spotted Feferi and Eridan talking by the trashcans. _Poor F.F hanging around trash all the time._ Sollux snickered at the thought. Damn where was Karkat when he came up with actual funny material? He could go say hi to Feferi like the gentlemen friend he is but the risk in talking to the pompous mistake of life in an idiotic scarf was to high. Even making eye contact with the douche would be torture.

Just as he was walking away he was caught.

"Hey Sollux!" Feferi waved. Sollux gingerly waved back and turned to make a run for it. But Feferi jogged over and latched onto his arm.

"Water you doing here? Did you have an afterschool program?"

"Yeah I just came from a tech thing."

"How cool! Did you learn new fins?" Sollux shrugged.

"Yeah, but it was mostly review for starters." Feferi made the "Ooooh" face and nodded her head.

"Hey, Erifin and I were aboat to go to the mall and go do a little bait of shopping! Wanna come?" Feferi asked perkily. Her dark brown eyes with flecks of pink sparkled happily. One glance over at Eridan looking as if he was going to murder someone over the two's exchange would have made Sollux immediately jump on board to torment the boy. But he has a brother waiting for him at home.

"Nah I gotta get going. Got stuff to do." He said shrugging. Feferi slightly frowned and then looked at her phone.

"Whale looks like I can't either now. My mom needs me home." She announced. She turned to Eridan who looked shocked and disappointed at the same time.

"Sorry Erifin but I have to go! I'll go with you tomorrow okay?" She gave him a fast hug and jogged out the school.

"You have got to be fuckin kiddin me." He said in disbelief.

"Maybe she just made an excuse to get away from you just for the 'halibut.'" Sollux grinned and mentally fist pumped. He turned on his heel and exited the school, making his way home.


End file.
